ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Where Ben 10 Stands
This is the seventh episode of ''Shade 10: Evolutions''. Summary Shade and the crew talked with Ben about the Ultratrix. Later they found out that Mr. X had terrorized the town of Bellwood to help him find the first piece of the Metamatrix. News in Space *Scientists from Galvan have discovered that there is an opposite dimension which can be ascessed using space manipulation. *The first artifact is in Bellwood, the home of Ben Tennyson. *The government of Sonorosia banned Nanochip trades. *The probe Chariot is found. Log 6: April 2nd 3014 Okay, this was written yesterday but it was written on April 2nd. I will continue what happened. "Coluber Fulmine!" I casted a spell to shock the robot but it didn't work. Instead it absorbed and fired it back to me. I fell down. I fired another bolt of darkness but the darkness instead became a form of sound energy and is blasted to Calliste. Kari was staring from the building when the robot saw it, it seemed to sense life force in it to absorb so he extended his limbs and tried to catch Kari. I created a saw made of darkness to cut the robot's limbs. "Osirius, go back to ship and find out the robot's weakness" I ordered. He quickly went to the ship to find out. "Apendija Regoria!" I immobilized the robot for a short while. I knew that it wasn't moving but it suddenly dragged Nemesis. Calliste created a energy rope to pull her but it wasn't working. I blasted another giant bolt of lightning again. "Hero time!" I yelled "Jetstream! Let's put some frosting on the robot!" I froze the robot but it quickly melted the ice. I quickly fired more ice. It wasn't working, he can sense thermal energy in us. We have to go absolute zero to stop the heat sensing robot. So, we needed help. "Osirius! IS THERE A WEAKNESS!?" I asked using my Ultratrix symbol. "Just two or five minutes!" Osirius replied. "Glacies Et Defendere impetum amici!" Calliste casted an ice spell which created a dome around us including Kari. At first, the robot was confused. He can't sense us if we are below and below zero. And we also turned invisible to the robot. "It's freezing in here...." Kari shivered. "It works fine for me" I replied. Calliste created energy trees or energy plantlife to erupt out of the ground and bind the robot. The robot is then crushed into pieces reverting back into it's microbot form. Calliste slumped down and tore threw the goop to find Nemesis. Apparently, she was absorbed half of her life force by the robot. "Sano!" I said healing her. It took a while to heal then out of nowhere, a boy who looked so familiar appeared. "Ben Tennyson?!!" Upto gasped "Omigosh Omigosh, holy Asclepius!" Behind him were Gwen Tennyson, Sora, Zeszon, Raphael and Aguas. I went to a camp wtih Zeszon, Raphael, Aguas and Sora. It was fun. "It seems that you have got the Ultratrix" Ben looked at it. He dialed it and tried to find his old 46 aliens. "I have 46 aliens in this device" he explained "Where'd they all go?" "It recalibrated and then 10 aliens appeared" I said "Then I defeat an old enemy of yours, Mr. X and his lackeys" Suddenly, the Ultratrix beeped and revealed a hologram of a Plumber. "Anyone who wears this, a villain called Mr. X has terrorized the northeastern part of Bellwood. Proceed immediately" the Plumber informed "I am Magister Plamen, signing off" I then sat down meditating my eyes then glowed purple. I projected my energy to find Mr. X in Bellwood. I then slumped down waking up. "He's here near Ye Olde Bakery shop" I told Ben. "I am not going anymore, my hero days are over" he replied. "Then, let's go!" I called my team. We have to find Mr. X and find out what he is doing. We took the ship and flew to where Mr. X is. "Mr. X!" I shouted. He turned around and zapped Upto who then fired his own electricity. The yellowish and whitish electricity started to dominate over each other. I ran to spot where Mr. X was digging. I saw a greenish glow from the tunnel. I called Arcina, Bellum and Nemesis to follow me into the tunnel. Arcina said she had sensed a very powerful device hidden. The Ultratrix started detecting energy signatures above astral planes like ghosts realm. "Energy signature above 400" the Ultratrix detected. Then, we did the most foolish thing in my life. I created a small dark orb which deflects photons so it created a light big enough for us to see in the cave. Suddenly, we heard a distinct sound like a wail. "LUCUBRA!" Bellum yelled but he was attacked by tentacles from the supernatural demon. Bellum then slumped down unconscious. The Lucubra then ordered Bellum to attack us. Though I can't speak Lucubrian, I could hear what he is saying in his mind. "He is saying like beware of Beelzeszliz and guardian of Meta...meta...trix?..meta..matrix!" I translated. I then pressed down the Ultratrix and transformed into.... Leaflet, I thought. Then i fired two shurikens to cut the Lucubra's tentacles. It then started to catch me but I used my maple leaves to teleport and strike! The Lucubra is then immobilized by something. Arcina had fired her rainbow energy to immobilize the monster. The Lucubra then retreated back into it's cage where... "Exterminabitur!!" I said banishing Lucubra back to it's own dimension but where is the "METAMATRIX?" I asked "Trihead!" "Oh...Shade, you are too vulnerable, I took it while you fight the Lucubra" Mr. X smiled then teleported. "We have to fight Mr. X and get the Metamatrix pieces back" I said. "You can use magic like ........" she said telling me all kinds of things I could do with my powers "So you are invincible" "Right....." I said. Calliste then told me "Kari said she would let us a hand to repair our space ship!" THE END Trivia *Shade revealed that he can track people like Anodites do. *According to Calliste, Shade can create platforms made out of darkness, portals, shields, slides, beams, ropes, blasts, telekinesis, chains, cages, safety nets, dowsing, barriers, bridges, and energy bolts. He also possesses a numerous variety of supernatural, magic-related powers and abilities such as telepathy, telekinesis, empathy, teleportation, dowsing, clairvoyance, levitation, flight, cloaking, occultism, spell-casting, aura-reading, aura control-and-manipulation, sensing, astral projection, potion-making, dream control-and-manipulation, reality-warping, shape-shifting, premonition, illusion-casting, intuition, probability/luck control-and- manipulation, memory control-and-manipulation, time travel, and sorcery. This makes him more powerful then Calliste. *This episode is Trihead's first appearance. Spells *Coluber Fulmine - the spell which creates a lightning which is shaped like a serpent. *Apendija Regoria - the spell which immobilize anything (first used by Gwen in Be Afraid of the Dark) *Glacies Et Defendere impetum amici - a spell which defend the caster and his or her companions using a dome of invisible ice where in the dome the temperature is in deep freeze *Exterminabitur - a spell used to banish interdimensional beings Category:Episodes Category:Shade 10